Locked Up!
by jamberlover13
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT HOUSE OF ANUBIS AMBER AND JEROME. THEY BOTH GET LOCKED IN A WAREHOUSE AND FIND OUT WHAT WIL HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM UPLES ARE FABINA JAMBER PEDDIE MICHARA AND JOYFIE!


Hey guys this is an Amber and Jerome story about romance...They both get locked in a warehouse. I wonder what will happen between then two. Fabina, Peddie, Mickara, Jamber and a little bit of Jofie (Joy and Alfie). Hope you guys like it and BTW this is my first fanficton.

Nina's P.O.V

I was upstairs getting ready for breakfast. Amber was doing her hair of course. So Nina you and Fabian are finally together, yay for Fabina, said , I said. What about you and Alfie, I asked. Oh yeah we broke up, he moved on I guess, said Amber. Oh well sorry Amber, how about we go eat now. I toke her hand and we went downstairs.

We sat down at the table and enjoyed our food. When we finished i got up. Wanna walk together, asks Fabian. Sure Fabes, I said. He toke my hand and we headed to school together.

Jerome's P.O.V

I was walking to school when a hand grabs me by the shoulder. I turn around and I see Rufus. I thought he was dead but I guess he lied. He pushes me by a wall and puts his hand over my mouth. You scream I will kill you right here, right now, he says. Ok, I mumble under his hand. He then drags me to his car.

Where are you taking me, I ask. Somewhere that no one will find you, said Rufus. He then takes to a warehouse and locks me in there. (**This is where Trudy was locked) **How am i ever gonna get out of here?

Alfie's P.O.V

I was in the school hallway looking for my best friend Jerome. The last time I saw him was at breakfast. I saw Nina and Fabian in the hall and went to ask them. Hey guys have you seen Jerome, I ask. Sorry Alfie, says Nina. I then see my ex girlfriend Amber. Hey Alfie, she said. Hey Ambs, have you seen Jerome anywhere in school? The only time i saw him was at breakfast, but I haven't seen him anywhere in school, I'm sorry Alfie... Wait maybe he's just pulling another prank or something. She says. Yeah maybe your right. Well see you at home Ambs. I say and then I leave.

Mara P.O.V

At home everyone was wondering where Jerome was. I was so worried for him. Someone knocked on my door. It was Mick. Hey babe wanna help me with my training, he asks me. Yeah sure Mick. He kisses me and we head to train.

Amber's P.O.V

It was supper time and still no sign of Jerome. I'm starting to think that he might be missing. Hey guys Sibuna meeting at mine and Nina's room at 9:00.

In our room is Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia. Ok guys so Jerome is missing, and I was wondering what if someone took him, I say. Amber is right, I haven't seen him anywhere, said Alfie. So I think we all go look for him. I suggest. Ok I'll go look in the attic, Fabian you look in the cellar, Patricia you go look around the house, Alfie you go to the library, and Amber you go look outside, said Nina. NO NO NO i am not going outside at night. I scream. Come on Amber do it for Jerome, said Patricia. UGHH Fine. I agreed.

Everyone is looking for Jerome. I go downstairs and open the door to go outside, when I hear someone behind me. I turn around and see Eddie eating what he calls a Yogie. Hey Amber what are you doing, Eddie says to me. Umm... I'm just going to get some... fresh air. Oh ok bye, he says. I then finally open the door and head in the freezing outdoors. I walk around looking for Jerome, and then i hear something coming from the woods. When I turn around to look at who it was, I see a man in black. He then hits me in the head and I fall down to the ground.

Jerome's P.O.V

I was sitting in the barn and i heard Rufus's car. When he walked inside I see him carring a body. I then notice its a girl with blonde hair and a pink dress. He throws her and I catch her with my arms. I took her hair off her face, and it was...Amber. Her eyes were closed and she was unconsious. What did you do to her, I ask. Oh she was outside looking for you and i hit her and brought her here, but dont worry she'll wake up soon, Rufus said with an evil smile. He then leaves me and her there.

When he left I looked at Amber. She looked so cold. I took off my jacket and raped it around her. After a few minutes I fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

Amber's P.O.V

I woke up and saw that my head was on Jerome's shoulder and he was asleep, his hand was around my waist. I was raped in his jacket. I looked around the room and saw that I was in a warehouse. I remembered I was looking for Jerome and there he was. I was taping on his shoulder and whispering his name. He then woke up. Amber your awake, he said. Yeah, how did I get here, I ask. Rufus, he's alive. He brought me here and then he brought you here as well, Jerome told me. WHAT I thought he was dead, we read his ubitchuary. He faked it, he said.

I then noticed that his hand was still around my waist. A tingle went throught my spine. He must of noticed too, because he quickly removed his hand. I got up and went to the door. I started banging on it. I think I lost it because I started to cry and go crazy. I then felt Jerome touch me and turn me around. Amber stop crying, it's going to be ok, he told me. I then out of no where hugged him and I was surprised because Jerome hugged me back. I was crying in his chest, but I felt safe with him. Yeah i know me be safe with Jerome. I never felt like this but I think I was starting to like him. Omg I did not just say that. AKWARD.

Alfie's P.O.V

I was looking in the library for an hour and no Jerome. I went outside and looked for Amber but i could not find her either. Maybe she already went inside. I walked inside and went to the kitchen and found Patricia. Alfie you scared me. Did you find Jerome, she asked. No but I looked for Amber and I think shes missing too. Oh great not Amber too, said Patricia. Umm... Alfie, what if they are both in the same place and they hate eachother. This is not good for them too.

Fabian's P.O.V

I met with Nina and neither of us found Jerome. We met with Patricia and Alfie who were talking about Amber and Jerome. What about Amber, asks Nina. She's missing too, said Alfie and Patricia. Oh great now Amber too. We need to find them.

It's ten o'clock you have five minutes persisly and then I want to hear a pin drop (drops pin) Oh I guess we have to look for them tomorrow, I told everyone. I kissed Nina goodnight. I hope they are both ok, she told me. Don't worry Nins, they will be fine, Goodnight.

Jerome's P.O.V

I was looking everywhere to find a way out. Amber had fallen asleep by a wall. I guess being alone with her wasn't as bad as I thought. I then heard Rufus's car and sat down. He came in holding 2 water bottles and 2 boxes. Here you go, he said. Why are we here, I asked. Because your little friends will come looking for you and I will tell them the only way they can have you two back is by giving me the real elixer and the Mask of Anubis. Now bye bye and eat your food, he said and locked the door and left. I opened the box and found a burger and fries still warm.

I walked over to Amber she looked cute. Woah what am I saying. I woke her up. Amber wake up, Rufus brought us food. Oh finally I was starving, she said. Oh here's your jacket Jerome, she said handing me her jacket. Oh its ok you can wear it, besides your the one wearing a dress, and its freezing in here. Thanks Jerome. she said to me with a smile. I really liked her smile, it was cute. There is something wrong with me. We started eating together. I could tell Amber was hungry because she finished her food in like 15 minutes. When we finished we sat by the wall and started talking. So Jerome do you think they will find us? she asked. Yes Amber they will don't worry. Rufus told me something about the Mask of Anubis. She turned and looked at me with her beautiful eyes. Umm... Do you want the truth? she asked me. Yes. I told her. Ok fine, the mystery is still not solved and Sibuna is back, she told me. What oh great more danger, I said. She then told me more stuff about the mystery. Then her head was on my shoulder and she fell asleep. Wow I think I'm starting to like her. I then put my hand around her waist and I fell asleep.

Nina P.O.V

I woke up and looked at Amber's bed. We had to find them today. I went downstairs and sat by Fabian. We have to find them Fabian. I know Nina, he said. Everyone came in... well except Amber and Jerome. Has anyone seen Amber or Jerome?, asked Joy. Yeah I was thinking the same thing, said Mara. Umm...Amber is with her aunt and Jerome is with one of his uncles. Oh ok, said Mara.

How are we ever gonna find them? asked Patricia, while we were walking to school. Yes this is worrible for me because its my ex girlfriend and bestfriend who are missing, said Alfie. Alfie it's ok we will not give up. Today after school we will look for clues and look everywhere and we will find them.

When we got to our first class the teacher asked where Amber and Jerome where and we lied and told them the same thing we told the people at the house.

Amber's P.O.V

I woke up and Jerome had his hand around my waist again. It was so romantic. I looked at him he was so then woke up and smiled at me. Then Rufus walked in with breakfast. After he left Jerome and I ate. Jerome got up and looked through the boxes. What are you looking for? I asked. Something to help us get out of here. I was sitting down still eating when I heard Jerome scream OUCH! I turned around and saw that the boxes had fallen on Jerome. I went and helped him up and saw a sharp glass on his shoulder/chest area and he was bleeding. I could tell he was in pain. I pulled it out and he screamed a little.

Sorry, I said. Its ok, he said. Take off your shirt so I can wipe off the blood, I told him. He then took off his shirt. When he took off his shirt I saw a muscular body. He looked so hot with his shirt off. I then stopped daydreaming and got his jacket and poured some water on it. I put it on his cut and dabbed it carefully. He was in pain but then got a little better. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was dabbing it and he got closer to me. I looked up at his beautful blue eyes and he removed my hair from my face and put his index finger and thumb on my chin, then he got really close to my face and our lips touched. He started kissing me really passiontly and I kissed him back. He put his hands on my waist and I had mine on his shoulders. The jacket was still on his cut. The kiss was amazing and then it got better. The kiss lasted for about 30 minutes. When we stopped to breath he looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. Then I saw his jacket and removed it from his cut. There was no more blood coming out.

Jerome's P.O.V

I don't know what came over me but when Amber was dabbing my jacket on my cut she was touching me and she looked so beautiful so I just kissed her and the best part she kissed me back. She looked so shy like it was her first real kiss or something but on my opinion she was a great kisser. Amber, what's wrong? Huh, oh nothing, she said. Come on please tell me, I said holding her chin so she could look at me. Oh it's just that I know you like Mara and your probably going to forget about me...and our kiss and be her boyfriend, she told me with tears in her eyes. She was now crying. What I'm over Mara and she's dating Mick... When I was here alone with you I started to really like you and I think your beautiful, I told her. She looked into my eyes and said, Really?

Amber's P.O.V

Jerome just said that I was beautiful. Really? I asked him. Yeah you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. Mara has Mick, he told me. I then kissed him and he kissed back it lasted for 1 minute this time. Amber will you be my girlfriend? Jerome asks me. I looked at him and said, Yes of course. We then hugged and his body felt great on mine.

Patricia's P.O.V

We got back from school and I was wondering how Jerome and Amber were both doing. They are probably scratching each others faces off. So guys what's the plan? I ask. We are going to check for clues, said Nina.

We headed outside and found Amber's pink phone. No wonder why she wasn't picking up. We looked a little more and found no more clues .

Jerome's P.O.V

I was happy that Amber said yes to be my girlfriend. I was lying on the floor still with no shirt on and Amber had her head on my chest. My arm was around her waist and her arm was around my stomach. I can't believe she's my girlfriend. Jerome? she asks. Yeah? I say. Do you have your phone with you? she asks. Oh my gosh how have I been so stupid, I had my phone with me and I haven't noticed. I said. I took out my phone and called Alfie.

Alfie's P.O.V

I was with all the Sibuna members and my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was Jerome . It's Jerome, I tell everyone. I then pick up the phone.

J: Hello Alfie ?

A: Jerome where are you and is Amber with you?

J: I'm in a warehouse and Rufus is back and yes Amber is here with me.

A: Where is the warehouse so we can come and find you guys.

J: It's at the end of the woods in a barn.

A: ok we will be there.

J: Wait when you come if you see a black car parked outside wait till it leaves cause that's Rufus's car and he's alive.

A: Ok mate see ya. Tell Amber were coming to save you guys

J: ok bye mate.

Jerome's P.O.V

Amber they are coming to save us. I told her. Finally she said and hugged me. We waited for like 30 minutes and Rufus came. Great! Hey guys how you doing? He said. Why do u care, said Amber. Wow you got an attitude, said Rufus. He then says I brought you food,and a blanket. I put the blanket on the floor. Finally he left I hugged Amber and kissed her. I pusedh her on the blanket gently and kissed her. Then a few minutes later we heard someone trying to unlock the door so we pulled away from each other.

I thought it would be Rufus but when the door opened there was Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia. Amber and I stood up and went to hug everyone. Omg you guys saved us, said Amber excited. Umm... Jerome why aren't you wearing a shirt, Patricia asked me. Because he got a cut, Amber said. Ok guys let's go before Rufus comes back., I suggested.

Amber's P.O.V

Finally we are out of that stupid warehouse and back to the Anubis house. We had to lie that I went to my aunts house and Jerome to his uncles. We were eating supper and Mara started asking question.

Wait Jerome, Poppy called your uncles and you weren't there, said Mara.

Umm... That's because I told him to keep it a secret from Poppy cause I didn't want her to come and ruin my day, said Jerome.

Mara and Mick left to study. Joy went to do her homework.

So Amber and Jerome how did it go with you two alone in a warehouse. Did you fight a lot? asked Patricia.

What no we just... Umm...stayed away from each other. I said.

Me and Jerome decided to keep our relationship a secret.

We then heard Victor's pin speech and headed to our room. I secretly met Jerome by his room.

So do you think they bought it? asked Jerome.

Totally, well Goodnight boo. I said. And when I walked away Jerome grabbed me and his lips touched mine. I of course kissed him back. I smiled at him and went upstairs.

Mara P.O.V

I went back downstairs to get water when I heard two voices. It was coming from the boys hallway. I started to spy and I know its wrong but it sounded good. When I looked I saw Amber and Jerome. She said " Goodnight Boo". Woah why did she just call him boo. Are they dating or something. No that can't be true. But then when she started to walk away Jerome grabbed her arm and they started kissing. I felt a little jealous.

When they broke apart she went to her room and Jerome went to his. I then walked to my room which I shared with Patricia and Joy.

Patricia you will not believe what I saw downstairs, I said.

What? She asked.

Ok... I saw Amber and Jerome kissing and she called him boo.

What no way, said Patricia.

Yeah who knew they would be together, I told her.

Well goodnight Patricia.

Goodnight.

Patricia P.O.V

I walked to Nina and Ambers room the next morning.

Amber was doing her hair and Nina was gathering her school books.

Hey Amber.

Hi Patricia, she said.

So tell me what happened between you and Jerome?

What do you mean? asks Amber.

Oh you know, what did you two do?

I might of told him about the mystery, she said.

What? Well he would have to find out soon, I said. But what else did you guys do? and tell me the truth.

Umm... I don't know what you mean, she said suspiciously.

Oh come on when we got there his shirt was off.

Yeah that's because he had a glass stuck to his skin and he was bleeding. She said.

Ok, Mara saw you and Jerome kiss and you called him boo.

Fine we're dating. She told me.

No way, I said at the same time as Nina. How did it all happen. Tell us.

Well I woke up and he had his arm around me and I was sleeping on his shoulder. She began.

Then later some boxes fell on him and a sharp glass was on his shoulder. I pulled it out and I told him to take off his shirt and when he did I was in heaven... But anyways, so then I took his jacket and wet it and I put it on his cut. He then got really close to me and made me look at him... Then he leaned in and kissed me. It went on for like 30 minutes. [:D] later he asked me out and I said yes. Then when Rufus left he pushed me on the blanket and we kissed and... Finally you guys came. She said.

Wow, well did you like the kiss? asked Nina.

[:D] yeah I did... A lot actually, Amber said smiling.

Wow, then why are you guys keeping it a secret? I asked.

Because Alfie is my ex and Jerome is his best friend, she said.

Well Alfie broke up with you so he should be ok with it, I said.

Your right I'm going to tell him the truth, she said and left.

Amber's P.O.V

I headed to Jerome and Alfie's room. When I opened the door Jerome was lying down playing on his game and Alfie was in his bed versing him.

Hey Jerome, Can I have a word please.

Yeah, sure, said Jerome.

We walked outside his room.

Jerome I think that we should tell everyone about us two. I mean there is no reason why people shouldn't know that we are dating. Alfie broke up with me so it doesn't matter.

Alfie's P.O.V

I was by the door listening to Amber and Jerome talking.

She just said that they are dating. I can't be jealous Amber is right, I am the one that broke up with her.

We were at supper eating, when Amber and Jerome got up.

Umm... everyone me and Jerome have something to tell you guys, said Amber.

Yeah me and her are dating and we decided to not keep it a secret anymore, said Jerome.

I did the nicest thing, I got up a Congratulated them and everyone was surprised.

I headed to school and saw Amber and Jerome walking together. Jerome had his arm around her waist and they were walking and talking. Then they stopped and kissed for what seemed like forever. I had to tell the truth I thought they made a great couple.

When I was walking I felt someone grab my hand and it was Joy. She saw that I was sad and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Amber's P.O.V

It's been four months and I'm still dating Jerome. Nina and Fabian are together as well, YAY! Patricia is with Eddie, FINALLY. Mara and Mick, and the one that I would never think would happen is Alfie and Joy. They are actually really cute together.

Rufus finally died for real this time and they mystery is solved.

I'm sitting on the coach with Jerome, on the floor is Mick and Mara. At the table Nina and Fabian. Patricia is learning American football with Eddie, and Alfie and Joy are on the other coach. Jerome puts his arm around me and leans in and gives me a kiss. Every other couple is doing the same. I LOVE MY LIFE :D


End file.
